No está bien
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: Adrien descubrió que su padre es Hawk Moth; el villano, quien como Chat Noir juro derrotar. No importaba sus razones, no importaba nada porque no está bien. Nada estaba bien.


_"¿Papá?"_

Las garganta le dolía como si se hubiera tragado algo afilado y no podía dejar que las palabras fluyeran al exterior. Sus ojos no cabían en asombro. Su padre, era Hawk Moth.

— ¡Eres un villano!

Y fluyeron cuando el individuo -su padre- se quería acercar a él.

— No es lo que piensas —Sin intentar dar un paso más.

 _¿No era lo que pensaba?_

— ¡Eres Hawk Moth! —Declaró a los gritos. Él no lo contradijo, al contrario lo confirmó.

Las piernas de Adrien comenzaban a perder fuerzas, sin poder sostenerlo. No quería caer, no quería sentirse tan débil enfrente de su padre. En cambio apoyo sus manos contra la pared, en un intento de no derrumbarse.

— ¿Por qué?

No lo entendía, no lo comprendía. Tenía todo, bueno... ya no, pero lo tenía a él... ¿No era suficiente?

— Lo hago para que tu madre vuelva.

Esas palabras retumbaron en los oídos de Adrien, se permitió ver a su padre a los ojos, algo, que evito al momento de descubrir la verdad. Y vio la desesperación y sobre todo la esperanza latente que mantenía viva en su iris.

— Tengo que obtener los Miraculous, cuando lo consiga...

— ¡No es correcto!

Exclamó su alter-ego. Su héroe interior salió a flote, por más que quiera, por más que era un sueño que deseaba que se haga realidad, no estaba bien.

Él lo sabía, no importaba que su corazón se haya detenido un segundo con la creencia de que su madre volvería.

No. No estaba bien.

— Mamá, no querría eso.

— ¡Tú no sabes eso, Adrien! —Chocando el bastón en el suelo.

Su padre levanto la voz. Las pupilas de Adrien temblaron, su papá le había gritado.

— ¡Lo sé! —Contraatacó.

No sabía de donde sacaba tanta fuerza, no quería hablar, no quería decir nada. Quería... no sabía lo que quería, pero definitivamente ya no quería estar ahí.

Junto a su progenitor, junto al villano que hace tiempo su misión es derrotar.

— Mi madre era buena y estoy seguro que no querría que la traiga de vuelta por medio de estos métodos.

— Volveremos a ser una familia feliz —Su voz sonó quebrada— ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

¿No lo entendía? Claro que lo entendía, pero no era correcto. No estaba bien.

— ¡No está bien!

— ¡Pero lo estará!

Otra vez gritó. Adrien sentía sus mejillas humedecidas, ni siquiera se dio cuenta que empezó a llorar. Negó con la cabeza, despacio, sin levantarla. Ya no podía verlo a los ojos.

Porque al mirarlo, veía esperanza.

Algo que dejo de tener con respecto a su familia. De volver a ser una familia feliz.

— Tienes que creerlo —Pidió— Tienes que apoyarme, todo estará bien.

Pero no lo estaba.

Porque Adrien ya no era solamente su hijo. Era Chat Noir, él héroe de Paris que juro proteger a los ciudadanos.

 _¿Cómo podía estarlo?_

Debía derrotarlo en este instante, acabar con todo. Ser un héroe.

 _¿Por qué no podía?_

Y él sabía el motivo porque también era su hijo.

— ¿Adrien?

La voz de su padre era un susurro, una súplica en sus oídos. De que lo entendiera, de que le diga que todo estaba bien, que lo apoyaba, que estaba de acuerdo.

— No... —Musitó—No, no

— ¿Hijo?

— ¡No!

Volvió repetir con más potencia, ya pensando que esa era la única que podía decir. Solo negarse porque sentía que era lo correcto. Lo mejor...

No para él, pero si para los demás.

¿Cómo podía sacrificar a los demás? ¿Por su propia felicidad? ¿Cómo podría vivir después con eso...? ¿Con la culpa?

 **...**

— ¡Adrien!

Lo llamaba. Lo oía.

Él solo empezó a correr. Quería huir, escapar, esperando en algún momento despertar para saber que fue solo un mal sueño.

Corrió y corrió.

Hasta que no pudo más. Se permitió derrumbarse cuando la respiración se volvió acelerada, cuando se alejó de la casa que alguna vez llamó hogar.

Al rato de estar sentado sin rumbo a donde ir. Se transformó.

Quería permitirse sentir como volaba, al saltar a lugares tan altos. Quería sentirse libre, sin que nadie lo atara.

No fue suficiente.

Quería más, pero a la vez no quería nada.

Sin previo aviso se detuvo y miro al cielo, ese que hace unas horas fue completamente azul y ahora se volvía gris. Se bajó del tejado y fue a parar a un callejón.

Apoyo su espalda en la pared y se deslizo, hasta caer, donde cerro los ojos mientras silenciosas lagrimas caían.

 **...**

— ¿Chat...?

Alguien lo llamaba, una voz suave y dulce.

— ¿Chat Noir?

Sus ojos se abrieron, viendo a Marinette, pero sin realmente mirarla, no pudo hacerlo. Su mente estaba llena de los sucesos anteriores, de esas escenas que no se iban de su cabeza.

Su mirada estaba vacía. Marinette le estaba hablando, él, no le contestaba.

— Muy pronto va a llover, no deberías estar aqui —Repuso— Vuelve a tu hogar.

Sus palabras eran de preocupación. A eso sonaban, Chat Noir le quería responder, pero las palabras no salían. ¿Hogar? ¿El lugar del que había huido, era su hogar? ¿Seguía siéndolo? ¿Podía...?

— ¿Estas bien? —Preguntó observándolo con preocupación. Chat Noir no respondió, solo se levantó desde donde estaba sentado y la abrazo como si fuera lo que necesitaba.

Y supo que lo hacía, cuando sollozo en su hombro. Cuando lagrimas que pensó que ya no derramaría, salieron de sus ojos. La apretujo bien fuerte contra su pecho sin querer soltarla, dejarla ir.

 _"Está bien"_

Esas palabras a Chat Noir le salieron de sus labios de forma suave como cuando se dice una mentira para no herir. Para no preocupar, aunque el efecto era nulo para Marinette, quien trago saliva, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho al verlo a su compañero así.

 _"Estoy bien"_

Mintió a continuación y al decirlo, la lluvia comenzó a caer, era débil.

Como él.

Marinette notando su dolor, correspondió su abrazo, apoyando su cara contra su hombro, posando sus manos en la espalda de Chat Noir. De alguna forma para reconfortarlo, de hacerle sentir y saber que estaba con él.

 _"Me haces bien"_

Concluyó porque estar así, con ella, le hacía sentirse que todo está bien, a pesar de que después de esto...

Ya nada lo iba estar.


End file.
